Fureru
by Rinda-chan
Summary: kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuna yang awalnya biasa saja mulai berubah sejak Ia memasuki SMA Teiko,dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memiliki kelebihan sepertinya. AkaxFem!Kuro
1. prolog

Halo minna... Kenalin nih author baru, masih baruuuu banget. Watashi wa Rinda desu, yoroshiku ^^ ini fict pertama saya, jadi masih banyak salah dan khilaf(?). Fict ini terinspirasi dari novel TOUCHЀ, dengan sedikit ide tambahan dari saya.

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, novel TOUCHЀ milik Windhy Puspitadewi.

**Warning** : Typo dan kawan – kawan yang bertebaran dengan indahnya(?)

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuna, baru berusia 6 tahun dan sedang tersesat diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang merayakan festival budaya. Tinggi badan dan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat sang Ibu kesulitan mencarinya. Wanita paruh baya yang bernama Kuroko Tesyira ini sedang menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa terpisah kepada polisi wanita yang berjaga di pos keamanan.

"Hiks" hanya tangisan yang menemani langkahnya selama tersesat. Setelah lelah berkeliling mencari ibunya, Tetsuna pun duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ia memandang ke kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Saat Ia ingin berkeliling sekali lagi dan mencari ibunya, Ia melihat bayangan di dekat pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Karena penasaran Tetsuna pun berjalan mendekati bayangan tersebut, Ia berjalan semakin dekat.. dan semakin dekat.. hingga Ia sampai di tempat bayangan tersebut. Ternyata disana ada anak laki – laki yang Ia perkirakan seumuran dengannya sedang duduk di bawah pohon, Ia tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas karena linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dan kurangnya pencahayaan dimalam itu.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Tetsuna masih dengan sedikit isakan.

"..." hening, tak ada jawaban dari anak laki – laki tersebut.

"Apa kau melihat ibuku?" tanya Tetsuna lagi.

"..." masih tetap hening, anak laki – laki itu tidak menjawab. Pandangannya hanya lurus kedepan.

Tetsuna pun duduk dan mulai menangis lagi, sarung tangan biru mudanya sudah basah. Ibunya selalu memakaikan Tetsuna sarung tangan saat pergi keluar, karena jika tidak, Tetsuna pasti akan menangis dan mengeluh pusing.

Anak laki – laki itu tiba – tiba berdiri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuna.

Tetsuna masih setia dengan isakannya pun menyambut uluran tangan anak itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah Tetsuna berdiri, anak laki – laki itu pun mengangguk dan menarik Tetsuna menuju keramaian. Terlalu cepat untuk Tetsuna, Ia sampai tidak bisa menghafalkan ciri – ciri anak yang menolongnya ini, bahkan tangannya sempat beberapa kali terlepas di kerumunan orang banyak. Awalnya Ia panik karena anak yang menolongnya itu pasti kesulitan untuk menemukannya, sama seperti ibunya. Tapi anehnya, anak laki – laki itu selalu bisa menariknya kembali saat tangan mereka terlepas.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menemukannya" kata anak laki – laki itu.

"Siapa? Maksudmu ibuku?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Di pos keamanan di dekat sini" jawab anak laki – laki itu.

Tetsuna meluaskan pandangannya, mencari pos keamanan yang di katakan oleh anak tadi. Sampai akhirnya Ia menemukan pos keamanan tempat ibunya menunggu. Ya, hanya Tetsuna. Tangannya terlepas lagi dengan anak yang menolongnya itu. Tetsuna mencari di sekelilingnya namun Ia tak menemukan anak yang Ia cari.

"Terimakasih Superman, ku harap kau mendengarnya" ucap Tetsuna, Ia mellihat di sekelilingnya sekali lagi namun anak yang Ia cari tetap tidak ada, lalu Ia pun berlari menuju pos keamanan dan menemukan ibunya disana.

"Tetchan, darimana saja kau? _Kaasan_ mengkhawatirkanmu" kata sang ibu sambil memeluk anak satu – satunya itu.

"Maafkan aku _kaasan. _Aku tadi tersesat" Tetsuna mulai menangis.

"Lalu bagaimana Tetchan menemukan _kaasan_?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Tadi aku di tolong oleh superman,_kaasan_" Kali ini Tetsuna menjawabnya dengan tatapan berbinar namun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sang ibu hanya memandang anaknya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memeluknya lagi dan mengajaknya pulang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, anak laki – laki yang menolong Tetsuna tadi tersenyum tulus di balik sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari pos keamanan.

_Terimakasih juga karena kau menyadarkanku bahwa kemampuanku ini bisa menyelamatkan orang lain, _batinnya.

* * *

Ini fict pertama Rinda-chan, maaf kalau masih kaku bahasanya dan membosankan L gommen ne minna.. *bow

Kelanjutan ceritanya bisa di request, mau end atau tbc :D

Review please minna ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Haaiii, bertemu lagi dengan author alay nan gaje ini xD buat yang udah review, follow dan nunggu chap berikutnya arigatou gozaimasuuu ;)

Di chap ini mungkin sedikit OOC, gomen *bow

karena beberapa alasan author mengganti cerita di chapter ini, Semoga ini nggak mengecewakan yaaaa

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuna masih bergeming dan memandang gerbang sekolah yang bernama SMA Teiko. Untuk pertama kali baginya Ia melewati hari pertama sekolah tanpa diantar _kaasan_nya,salahkan sifat keras kepala Tetsuna yang bersikeras agar tidak diantarkan kesekolah.

**_Flashback on_**

_"kaasan, aku sudah besar. Aku ingin berangkat sekolah sendiri." Bujuk Tetsuna. _

_"Tapi bagaimana kalau dijalan ada yang berniat jahat dengan Tetchan?, bagaimana kalau Tetchan tidak ada teman berangkat dan pulangsekolah?,bagaiman-" Tetsuna langsung memotong kata-kata kaasannya._

_"Ayolah kaasan, aku sudah besar." sambil menunjukkan badannya yang tidak seberapa tinggi itu._

_Kaasan hanya terkikik geli melihat putrinya yang sudah mulai menginjak remaja itu, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk Tetsuna belajar mandiri._

_"Baiklah kaasan izinkan, tapi Tetchan harus sering hubungi kaasan ya?". "Dan jangan sampai tersesat lagi." Kata kaasan dengan nada jahil. Memang sejujurnya Ia takut Tetsuna tersesat lagi. Tetsuna mudah sekali tersesat apalagi jika ditempat yang sangat ramai karena hawa kebaradaannya yang sangat tipis._

_"Hai, aku janji kaasan." jawab Tetsuna sambil memeluk kaasannya. "Kaasan jangan khawatir"._

_'Bohong pada Tetchan adalah tindakan sia-sia.' Batin kaasan._

**_Flashback off_**

"Aku memang mencari sekolah paling dekat dengan rumah agar bisa pulang dan pergi kesekolah sendiri tanpa harus diantar _kaasan. _Tapi aku lupa, aku belum punya teman sama sekali disini." Gumam Tetsuna.

'_ramai sekali._' batinnya.

Tetsuna mulai melangkah memasuki sekolah. Sial baginya saat Ia baru sampai setengah jalan, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Semua siswa yang tadinya berjalan santai mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Tetsuna panik, Ia juga belum tahu letak kelasnya.

'_kelas X – 2._'batinya lagi sambil mengingat – ingat nama kelasnya.

Dan benar saja, kekhawatiran _kaasan_nya kalau Ia akan selalu bermasalah dengan yang namanya keramaian.

"Ayo ikut aku, kau pasti anak kelas sepuluh juga kan?" tiba – tiba Tetsuna dituntun menjauhi keramaian dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai di lorong kelas sepuluh. Ya,mereka berdua.

"Kau kelas sepuluh berapa?" tanya orang yang membantunya keluar dari keramaian tadi.

"X – 2, Kuroko Tetsuna _desu. Yoroshiku._" "_Sumimasen,_ kau siapa?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Berarti itu kelasmu, kelas kita bersebelahan. X – 1, Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab akashi.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu _superma- err.. A..Akashi-san" kata Tetsuna sambil membungkuk sebentar lalu tersenyum kikuk. sebenarnya Ia juga kaget dengan ucapannya, kata – kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Akashi tersentak, sepertinya Ia mengenali orang yang pernah memanggilnya begitu. Lalu akashi mengajak Tetsuna bersalaman.

"Ya, bukan masalah." Akashi terdiam sebentar. '_Dugaanku tepat._' Batinnya, lalu tersenyum pada Tetsuna. Pandangannya melembut.

"Hai. Akashi-san sepertinya wali kelasku sudah menuju kemari, sebaiknya aku harus cepat - cepat kekelas." Tetsuna membungkuk sebentar kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu.." "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan akhiran –san?".

"Hai, Akashi-kun" Tetsuna tersenyum lagi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kelas Tetsuna terdengar sunyi, hanya ada suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memperkenalkan diri.

"_Watashi wa Aida Riko desu_. Bisa panggil saya Riko sensei, mulai sekarang saya akan jadi wali kelas kalian." Wanita bersurai pendek dan berwana coklat itu pun mengakhiri perkenalannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sumimasen sensei, saya telat" kata seorang siswi bersurai pink panjang memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah kali ini saya maaf kan, tapi lain kali jangan sampai melakukan hal seperti ini lagi." Jawab Riko sensei sambil menyapu pandangan ke seisi kelas. Semua murid -minus Tetsuna- yang ada di kelas menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin.

Siswi yang bernama Momoi Satsuki itu pun membungkuk sebentar sebagai ucapan terimakasih kemudian berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

'_Untung saja terlambat dihari pertama, jadi masih banyak toleransi._' batin Momoi sambil terkikik pelan takut ketahuan sang sensei.

Ia pun memilih duduk di bangku belakang yang hampir dekat dengan jendela,lalu...

"Kyaaaaa-" Momoi langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri mengingat Ia habis di marahi oleh Riko sensei. "Se..sejak kapan ka..kau disitu?" Tanya Momoi di sela – sela rasa kagetnya.

"_Sumimasen_, aku sudah disini sebelum kau kesini." Jawab Tetsuna datar.

"Ah, maaf mungkin aku-" kata – kata Momoi terpotong oleh suaru Riko sensei.

"Momoi-san, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?" tanya Riko sensei yang dari tadi melihat Momoi berdiri di bangku paling belakang.

Momoi langsung duduk di sebelah Tetsuna dengan cepat, karena takut kena marah Riko sensei lagi.

"Anu.. maaf untuk yang tadi ya..err.. siapa namamu?" bisik Momoi.

"Kuroko Tetsuna _desu_" jawab Tetsuna.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Momoi yang sedari tadi sudah banyak bercerita saat Riko sensei sedang menerangkan dan beberapa kalli ketahuan dan dimarahi berulang – ulang pun mengajak Tetsuna berkeliling sekolah.

Awalnya Tetsuna menolak, namun karena Ia tidak tahan dengan rengekan teman barunya ini Ia akhirnya mengikuti Momoi.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, Tetsuna melirik jam tangannya.

"Momoi-san, sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis. Lebih baik kita cepat kembali kekelas" Tetsuna menarik tangan Momoi yang masih ingin berkeliling kesana kemari.

'_Senang, bahagia atau terlalu bersemangat ya? Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini bahkan perasaan seperti ini bisa membuatku ikut bersemangat._' Batin Tetsuna bingung.

Braakk..

"Aduh.." Momoi menabrak seseorang, pria yang belum terlalu tua tapi bukan seperti seorang siswa. Tinggi, berkacamata, dan bersurai hijau.

"Ah _sumimasen s_ensei" Momoi membungkuk lalu bergegas mengajak Tetsuna kembali kekelas.

Sesampainya dikelas.

"_Daijobu desuka?_" tanya Tetsuna.

"Hai, _daijobu._" "Ne, Tetchan. Kau tau dia itu siapa?" tanya Momoi tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya Momoi-san" jawab Tetsuna, Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud Momoi. Sepertinya bukan pertanda bagus.

"Kau tau, dia adalah guru pembimbing OSIS SMA Teiko dan baru pindah kesini dua tahun yang lalu. Dia juga masih sangat muda. Tetchan, ayo kita daftar jadi pengurus OSIS. Kau mau kan? Ayolah Tetchan." Rengek Momoi.

'_Ternyata benar kan, ini bukan pertanda bagus_.' Batin Tetsuna.

"Kalau Tetchan diam, aku anggap kau menyetujuinya" Tetsuna hanya menggeleng - geleng pelan.

Momoi tertawa menang sampai akhirnya suara menginterupsi dari Riko sensei membuat Momoi diam seketika.

"Anak – anak perkenalkan ini guru pembimbing OSIS sekolah kita namanya Midorima Shintaro sensei, hari ini akan ada pemilihan perwakilan dari kelas kita untuk menjadi pengurus OSIS."

Berkat usaha dan upaya Momoi,hari ini berakhir dengan Tetsuna dan Momoi menjadi perwakilan dari kelas X – 2.

"Nanti kita mulai rapat sepulang sekolah di ruang OSIS di sebelah aula-nanodayo, kalian sudah tau kan dimana ruangannya?" tanya Midorima sensei.

"Hai" jawab Tetsuna dan Momoi kompak.

Braaakk(lagi)

"Aduh.." lagi – lagi Momoi menabrak orang, Tetsuna heran dengan teman barunya yang terlalu bersemangat ini.

Momoi melihat orang yang Ia tabrak.

"_Daijobu desuka?_" Tanya orang yang Momoi tabrak tadi.

"_Da..daijobu_" jawab Momoi, lalu Ia menatap Tetsuna dengan tatapan- _menabrak- orang- itu membawa- berkah-loh- mau- coba?_

Tetsuna hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan temannya itu, siapa lagi yang ditabraknya kali ini?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gomen ne minna, ceritanya kurang menarik *bow

Terimakasih untuk semua yang memberi kritik dan sarannya, itu sangat membantu saya yang masih pemula ini :)

Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Wah terimakasih banyak atas semua kritik dan sarannya, terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah follow dan review fict gaje ini ^^

Yap, kita lanjut ke chapter 3 yaaaa XD

* * *

Braaakk(lagi)

"Aduh.." lagi – lagi Momoi menabrak orang, Tetsuna heran dengan teman barunya yang terlalu bersemangat ini.

Momoi melihat orang yang Ia tabrak.

"_Daijobu desuka?_" Tanya orang yang Momoi tabrak tadi.

"_Da..daijobu_" jawab Momoi, lalu Ia menatap Tetsuna dengan tatapan- _menabrak- orang- itu membawa- berkah-loh- mau- coba?_

Tetsuna hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan temannya itu, siapa lagi yang ditabraknya kali ini?

'_Tinggi, bersurai kuning, beiris madu, dan bermata lentik(?), tunggu... lentik?_' batin Momoi

"_Chotto matte,_ err..Kichan?" tanya Momoi

"Eh? Momocchi? Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, tidak adakah yang lebih bagus-_ssu_?" rengek Kise.

"Mou, Kichan, kemana saja kau? sejak upacara kelulusan SD aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar darimu?" berbagai pertanyaan Momoi menghujani Kise.

"_Gomen ne_ Momocchi, setelah upacara kelulusan SD aku pindah ke Amerika dan melanjutkan sekolah disana." Lalu Kise melihat seseorang di belakang Momoi.

"Heee, ada kurokocchi juga?_ Kawaii_." Pelukan peremuk tulang(?) Kise pun dihadiahkan untuk Tetsuna. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi..

Buaagh..

"_Ittai_ Kurorkocchi." Sambil memegang perutnya yang terkena ignite pass Tetsuna.

"_Sumimasen_ Kise-kun namaku Kuroko Tetsuna, bukan Kurokocchi. Kau tau namaku dari mana?" tanya Tetsuna datar.

"Anu... ng..etto.. da..dari.. oh iya tadi aku melihat dari agenda daftar hadir yang mengikuti rapat OSIS hari ini, dan dari perwakilan X-2 adalah Momoi Satsuki dan Kuroko Tetsuna. Jadi aku tau namamu dari situ He..he.." jawab kise sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sudah bisa dipastikan tidak gatal itu.

"Oh, _hai._" Sebenarnya jawaban itu sangat meragukan, tapi Tetsuna abaikan saja. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Kau juga menjadi perwakilan kelasmu, Tetsuna?" tanya suara di belakang Kise, suara itu adalah suara orang yang tadi pagi menolongnya.

Lalu Akashi berjalan mendekat.

"Hai."jawab Tetsuna. Ia sangat senang, namun lagi – lagi itu bisa tertutup sempurna dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

'_menarik._' batin Akashi.

"_Ne..ne _kalian sudah saling kenal-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise antusias.

"Apa itu penting Ryouta?" pertanyaan Kise di jawab dengan pertanyaan, Kise langsung menggeleng cepat.

"A..Akashi-kun, Tetchan, Kichan sebaiknya kita masuk ke ruangan sekarang, sepertinya Midorima sensei akan kesini sebentar lagi" ajak Momoi memecah keheningan.

"I..itu ide yang sangat bagus Momocchi" ucapan terimakasih tak kasat matapun tersirat dari tatapan Kise.

'_Huh, lebih baik aku pindah kelas agar tidak sekelas dengan Akashicchi._' Batin Kise memelas.

Disaat itu juga tanpa sengaja tangan Akashi menyentuh tangan Kise.

"Apa kau berniat pindah kelas,Ryouta? Aku bisa membantu proses perpindahanmu jika itu diperlukan"

Glek

Kise mematung di tempat. Setelah Akashi menjauh. '_Ternyata memang benar apa yang dia bilang, mereka memang ada disini-ssu._' Batin Kise lagi.

Hasil rapat tanggal 18-08-2xxx

Pembimbing OSIS : Midorima Shintarou sensei

Ketua OSIS : Kise Ryouta

Wakil : Akashi Seijuurou

Sekertaris : Kuroko Tetsuna

Bendahara : Momoi Satsuki

'_Kenapa aku jadi terbawa –bawa disini, harusnya aku tidak mengikuti ajakan Momoi._' Tetsuna menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Seriuslah saat menulis, Tetchan. Tulisanmu tidak seperti biasanya" kata – kata Momoi sukes membuat Tetsuna kaget.

"Momoi-san, bisakah kau muncul dengan wajar?"

"Eh? Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu? Aku juga sudah dari tadi disini, Tetchan." Momoi mengikuti alasan Tetsuna, padahal Ia juga baru sampai di kelas.

Tetsuna memegang pundak Momoi.

"Kau bohong, Momoi-san" jawab Tetsuna datar.

"Mou, Tetchan, bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, hanya itu" padahal Tetsuna hanya merasakan apa yang Momoi rasakan, Ia tak ingin banyak orang yang tau tentang _ini. _sambil melihat Tangannya.

"Apa kau tau? Klub basket disini lumayan bagus loh. Dan yang aku dengar, manajernya sudah kelas dua belas jadi kemungkinan dekat-dekat ini akan mengundurkan diri. Sedangkan kelas sebelas tidak ada yang mengajukan diri sebagai manajer." mendengar penjelasan dari Momoi, Tetsuna sudah mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

"..." Tetsuna sengaja diam, Ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari cerita panjang sang teman yang hipperaktif ini.

"Nah, kupikir kita akan bisa membagi waktu dengan baik jika bekerja sama. Jadi aku sudah mendaftarkan **kita** untuk menjadi manajer. Dan besok kita akan dihubungi kalau diterima."

Ini lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan Tetsuna.

"Momoi-san setidaknya kau bertanya dulu padaku jika ingin mendaftarkan aku." Anehnya Tetsuna tidak marah, Ia terlihat tenang.

"Gommen ne Tetchan, aku rasa kau sangat menyukai basket. jadi kau takkan keberatan jika aku mendaftarkanmu." Ucap Momoi lirih, Ia merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya membantumu saja." jujur sebenarnya Tetsuna kaget karena bagaimana Momoi tau padahal Ia belum bercerita apa-apa tentang kecintaannya pada basket. dan terlebih lagi Momoi tau tentang Tetsuna tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Wah, terimakasih Tetchan. Ternyata dugaanku tidak salah, kau sahabatku yang paling baik." Seraya ingin memeluk sahabatnya tapi segera diurungkan niatnya itu.

'_Jangan sampai Ia tau sekarang, belum saatnya. Gommen ne Tetchan._' batin Momoi.

Tetsuna hanya tersenyum kecil, walau dalam hatinya Ia meyakini bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Belum pulang juga? Apa yang kau lamunkan Tetsuna?" Tiba – tiba suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuna.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Tidak, aku hanya belum ingin pulang" jawab Tetsuna. Momoi sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan, sedangkan yang lain bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Tetsuna masih dikelas. Ia malas pulang kalau_ kaasan_ belum pulang dari kerja, sejujurnya Tetsuna hanya tidak ingin merasakan kesepian.

"Apa hanya karena orang tuamu sedang tidak ada dirumah sampai kau malas untuk pulang?" tanya Akashi sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tetsuna.

Mata Tetsuna membulat sempurna, Akashi tau tentang keluarganya padahal Ia tidak pernah cerita apapun pada Akashi. Ini sangat aneh, dari Kise yang mati – matian mencari alasan untuk menjawab dari mana Ia tau nama Tetsuna padahal agenda hari itu masih di pegang Midorima sensei, lalu Momoi yang tiba – tiba mendafatarkan Ia dan Tetsuna menjadi manajer klub basket karena Momoi tau Tetsuna menyukai basket padahal Ia tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang basket. ya, ini sangat aneh ditambah dengan tiga orang yang tau sebagian dari dirinya. Tetsuna berharap ini hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

"Bukan Akashi-kun, kau salah. Aku punya alasan tersendiri" jawab Tetsuna yang sudah kembali berekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"hmm? Baiklah jika aku salah" "Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang. Ini juga sudah mulai sore, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." lalu Akashi mengulurkan tangan pada Tetsuna untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Hai, terimakasih Akashi-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Dan aku bisa berdiri sendiri, Akashi-kun." Ia ingin membalas uluran tangan Akashi yang membantunya berdiri, tapi Ia masih curiga kalau Ia menyentuh Akashi maka akan ada yang diketahuinya lagi.

Tetsuna berharap bahwa dirinya hanya takut yang berlebih saja.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa." Sampai Tetsuna berdiri tangan Akashi masih setia menggantung di sana, lalu dengan cepat Ia menuntun Tetsuna keluar dari kelas tanpa izin orang yang akan Ia antar pulang.

"Tapi aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang, Tetsuna. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak ajakanku (baca : perintah).

'_Kau tidak bisa berbohong Tetsuna, aku selalu benar baik dengan bukti seperti ini ataupun tanpa bukti_'

"Kau berlari terlalu cepat, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuna menyamakan langkah Akashi, Ia tidak sadar bahwa tangannya dipegang Akashi.

Dari kejauhan..

"Jangan memeberi mereka cara yang sulit-_ssu._"

"aku setuju dengan Kichan, jangan terlalu tega bermain dengan mereka walaupun mereka cerdas. Aku tau kau bermaksud baik, tapi kami tidak tega jika harus berbohong begini."

"Percuma jika pisau terbuat dari bahan yang bagus tapi tidak diasah dengan benar. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan keinginan kalian..."

'_Kita lihat saja nanti._'

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maafkan author yang nggak bisa bikin cerita menarik ini minna T^T

Tapi author usahakan semoga chapter berikutnya bisa lebih baik dari yang ini ^^

Review please minna ^^


End file.
